


I Would Walk All of Earth if it Meant I Could Be With You

by fishFriends



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Chatlogs, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, MEGA SLOW BURN, Mutual Pining, Pining, Realization of Sexuality, Recreational Drug Use, Runaway, Sexual Repression, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, how this ends i'm not sure yet, like we're starting from childhood slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishFriends/pseuds/fishFriends
Summary: A nice, long slow-burn of John and Dave becoming friends, Dave realizing he has feelings for his friend, and then something unexpected happens. Dave disappears.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Original Male Character(s), John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	I Would Walk All of Earth if it Meant I Could Be With You

TT: Dave, you like video games, don’t you?

TG: uh, hell yeah I do

TG: you got a new game for me to try out or something?

TT: In a way. I made a friend in the chat rooms concerning ghosts in fiction writing, one of the many I frequent for writing tips. He was a bit confused and had initially thought that it was about the movie Ghostbusters. I was able to help him find his way to the correct chat room, but he seems like a really nice boy.

TG: yeah? You got a crush on him or something?

TG: didn’t take you for the type to crush on people

TT: I’m not, and I don’t have a crush on him. He mentioned playing video games and I told him I would introduce him to you.

TT: Would you be willing to talk to him if I added him to the chat?

TG: yeah man, go for it. I’m all for meeting new people.

TT: That’s good to hear.

**\--ghostyTrickster has entered the chat--**

GT: hi! you must be dave! rose told me about you :B

TG: yo man what’s up?

TG: yeah she was just telling me about you too

TT: I need to go. Play nice boys.

**\--tentacleTherapist has left the chat--**

GT: so you like video games?

TG: damn straight

GT: sweet! Have you ever played the Ghostbusters multiplayer game?

TG: they made one of those?

GT: yeah!! It’s super fun, you should play with me :B

TG: sure man, send me a link and I’ll check it out B)

John sends a link to download the game and Dave clicks it, doubting that it would actually be malware. But he was eleven. He didn’t actually know what malware was or what it actually looked like. Luckily for him, John was also eleven and had no malicious intent. He was just happy to have a new, potential friend.

The two boys spend a good few hours playing together. They cheer each other on and help each other to try and win the game. As they play some more, John starts to encourage Dave’s more destructive side more and more until their ‘winning strategy’ was to blow up the ghosts. And all the other players.

It barely registered to them that they had been playing for four hours until a message comes across Dave’s screen from John telling him that he had to go.

GT: sorry dave. My dad’s telling me it’s dinner time, so I gotta go

GT: this was super fun though! We should play again some time!

TG: yeah man don’t wanna hold you up

TG: add me to your friend list and maybe next time we’ll play a 1v1 game

GT: you betcha! :B

GT: bye dave!!

**\--ghostyTrickster has left the chat—**

Dave sits back in his chair and spins around. So John had dinners with his dad too. Eh, it was probably a suburb thing. John sounded like the kind of kid who lived in a big house in the suburbs with a big backyard and a swing set and maybe a dog. John seemed like a dog person. Dave wished he had a dog. And a backyard.

He gets up out of his chair and slips out of his bedroom. His socked feet slide across the linoleum floor down the hall towards the kitchen. It didn’t seem weird to him that he would need to sneak around his apartment. He simply didn’t want to wake his brother. Nothing weird about that. His brother spends all night DJing and partying, he needs his beauty sleep. Though, after looking at the time, Dave realized that his brother was probably already at work tonight.

Dave gets to the kitchen and searches around in the cabinets. Chips, chips, uncooked pasta, canned goods, bread, peanut butter, sauces, condiments, nothing he could make himself. Dave grabs his stool and drags it over to the fridge so that he can open the freezer. He digs around and grabs a frozen dinner from the back. The stool gets put over by the microwave and the dinner goes inside to get nuked.

He sits down on the futon and eats his food, the opening sequence for his brother’s skating game playing on repeat on the television.

Thirty, forty minutes pass before a message flashes across Dave’s screen. He was tossing his finished dinner platter in the trash when he noticed the new notification. For a moment, he forgets who ghostyTrickster is, but once he saw the ‘:B’ he remembered his new friend.

GT: back! :B

GT: what time is it for you there?

GT: did you eat dinner already?

TG: it’s like, 8:40pm here

TG: just finished up, like you

GT: whoa! you eat dinner at 8pm? that’s so cool :B

TG: well I kinda got distracted playing video games so I forgot to earlier

GT: oh well better late than never is what my dad always says

TG: yeah better late than never

GT: so do you wanna keep playing? I think you promised a 1v1 if I added you

TG: fuck yeah dude let’s do it


End file.
